


Сборник AU-однострочников

by Sinfique



Category: Gintama
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfique/pseuds/Sinfique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>все самые распространенный сюжеты для AU, которые вы только можете представить</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сборник AU-однострочников

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Joui Wars'12, команда [Yoshiwara](http://jouiwars.diary.ru/?tag=4680086) в соавторстве с [Киноварь](http://viktinat.diary.ru/)

**Mafia!AU**

Сквозь мутную пелену боли Гинтоки отчетливо слышал чей-то голос:

– Как же ты жалок. Твоя нация, твой учитель проиграли всё, что должны были защищать, и ты умрёшь, защищая кого-то. – Он попытался поднять руку или хотя бы открыть глаза, но бесполезно, а Хоусен продолжал: – Ты так сильно хочешь найти предназначение своему мечу? Ты не сможешь ничего защитить таким мечом. Даже свою собственную жизнь.

В повисшей тишине грянул выстрел.

Кто-то присвистнул.

– Долбанные самураи с их долбанными мечами и законами чести. Глок 17 – вот, что не подводит никогда, – раздался совсем рядом голос Цукуё, и кто-то ощутимо начал бить его по щекам, – Ну же, Гинтоки, очнись. По всем законам жанра сдохнуть ты можешь только в своей постели, благородным доном, в окружении кучи внуков. Открывай глаза, я знаю, что ты притворяешься.

– Вот дура, – прохрипел Гинтоки, – я не притворяюсь, я обдумываю мысль о внуках. – И провалился в счастливое забытье.

 

***

**Reborn!mafia!AU**

– Неееееееет! Гин-сан, я не брошу тебя! – закричал Сейта что было сил.

Гинтоки поднял голову, покосился на замершего в непонимании Хоусена, хитро посмотрел на Сейту и, придав голосу самый безразличный тон, ответил, лениво растягивая слова:

– Никчемный Сейта, наконец-то до тебя дошло. – Гинтоки поднял деревянный меч и кинул в него. Меч, пролетев в воздухе, ударил Сейту по лбу, и тот завалился на спину, нелепо раскинув руки в стороны.

Повисла тишина.

– И что э… – собирался было спросить Хоусен, но его прервал громкий вопль:

– Дондакееееее! – Сейта резко сел на месте, из его лба ярким снопом вырывалось Пламя Посмертной Воли.

– А теперь, – лекторским тоном продолжил Гинтоки, – ты должен победить врага и спасти своих друзей. Когда закончишь, мы поиграем в интересную игру «найди в здании хранителей солнца, облака, урагана и дождя». А теперь вперед, сделай этого великана и не разочаруй меня, никчемный Сейта!

 

***

**Cyberpunk!AU**

Сейта несколько раз сжал руки в кулак, проверяя работоспособность суставов и скорость движений. Механическая рука всё ещё плохо слушалась, словно её установили только вчера, а не жил с ней Сейта всю свою сознательную жизнь.

Он вдохнул поглубже и надел очки, погружаясь в виртуальную реальность. Гинтоки уже ждал его. Сейта в очередной раз попытался понять, был ли он аватаром настоящего человека, или же вспомогательной программой. Было в Гин-сане что-то от механического, неживого, запрограммированного на бесконечную защиту, но явных багов, всегда присутствующих даже в программах частных хакеров, Сейта найти не мог, как ни пытался.

– Ты готов отправиться в Ёшивару? – лениво спросил он, а сам уже отдалялся, словно начал переход без Сейты.

– Постой! – крикнул в ответ тот. – Конечно, я с тобой. Я должен узнать Создателя!

Гинтоки взял его за руку, ту самую, которая в виртуальной реальности выглядела обычной, но в действительности оставалась обычной железякой, покрытой тонким слоем синтетический кожи. «Я должен во что бы то ни стало найти Создателя! Узнать, почему он отказался от меня. Понять, как он перебросил меня в верхний мир. Я найду его, чего бы мне это ни стоило».

Сейта крепко сжал руку Гинтоки и шагнул в неизвестность.

 

***

**PostApocalypse!AU**

Цукуё притаилась за выступающим боком трубы, прижимаясь к ней как можно плотнее, не шевелясь и почти не дыша. Собака, даже такая мелкая и тощая, в подземельях бывшей Ёшивары была зверем не просто невиданным - скорее чудом, чем реальностью. Упустить ее было никак нельзя, столько мяса им с Сейтой и Хиновой хватило бы на неделю. Цукуё достала кунай и тщательно прицелилась. В полумраке все смазывалось, казалось, что зверь не просто стоит тут, а принюхивается, ждет кого-то, помахивая хвостом. Лезвие глубоко вошло в шею, перерезая сонную артерию, кровь хлынула во все стороны, псина взвизгнула и упала на пол. Цукуё подошла ближе, надеясь, что предсмертная агония продлится недолго, и уже собиралась вытащить кунай, когда где-то неподалеку раздался невероятно знакомый голос:

– Садахааааару! Садахару, ты здесь?

Цукуё почувствовала, как невидимый кулак сжимает горло, не давая произвести ни звука. Единственное, что она успела – накинуть свой плащ на залитый кровью труп собаки – а потом в дальнем конце коридора-кишки показалась Кагура, держащая за руку Гинтоки.

– О господи, Цукуё! – закричала она, подбегая и обнимая Цукуё, не замечая ничего, причитая сквозь слезы. - Мы думали, больше никого не осталось, и мы единственные выжившие…

Цукуё рассеянно гладила ее по голове, глядя только в глаза Гинтоки, холодные и красные, как лужа крови позади них.

 

***

**Omega-verse!AU**

Камуи ворвался в его каюту, не утруждая себя необходимостью стучаться, когда Абуто как раз собирался немного вздремнуть. Взбешенный Камуи пах еще сильнее, чем пару дней до того, и Абуто застонал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Кажется, план поспать провалился с треском.

\- Абуто, что происходит на этом корабле с этой командой? На меня сегодня пытались напасть трое. Не то чтобы я когда-то имел что-то против хорошей драки, но трое за день, и все со смертельным исходом, тебе не кажется это странным?

Голос Камуи сквозил таким искренним непониманием, что Абуто удивился достаточно, чтобы поднять голову от подушки.

\- Вам что, никто не рассказал о прошлой миссии, капитан?

Тот отрицательно помотал головой.

\- Ну, если вкратце, то кое-какие уже мертвые идиоты занесли с астероида заразу, превращающую всех гуманоидов, в, как бы вам сказать, капитан… в общем, существ с немного альтернативной анатомией. Так как мы Ято, действие заразы сильно ослаблено, а скоро и вовсе сойдет на нет, но пока имеются некоторые неприятные симптомы. В основном, связанные с запахом.

Камуи забрался с ногами на кровать Абуто с самым непринужденным видом и переспросил:

\- А что там с анатомией?

Абуто захотелось страстно побиться головой об ближайшую стену, а затем сбежать на другую планету. Желательно, на ту, где Камуи не смог бы его достать.

\- Разделение на три пола: альф, бет и омег. Альфы – сильные самцы, омеги – универсальные самки. Но, я думаю, у Ято оно как всегда может выражаться в жажде к насилию.

\- И на тебя это тоже действует, Абуто? – хитро переспросил Камуи.

\- Явно не так, как вы бы того хотели, капитан. Поэтому я бы попросил вас оставить меня, во избежание неприятных последствий.

\- Абуто, иногда нужно выпускать на волю своих внутренних демонов, - нравоучительно сказал Камуи и легко спрыгнул с кровати.

\- Как-нибудь в другой раз, капитан, - пробормотал тот, поправляя стояк в штанах.

 

***

**The Middle Ages!AU**

\- Ваше Величество, срочное донесение! – гонец вбежал в главный зал, оставляю за собой пятна грязи и запах давно немытого тела. Хоусен поморщился.

\- Что еще? Не видишь разве, у нас с советниками важный разговор.

\- Дайте ему сказать, Хоусен-сама. Я лично знаю этого человека, он был послан проверить границы наших территорий, – начальник безопасности, Цукуё, набила трубку табаком и вопросительно посмотрела на него.

\- Говори уже, - раздраженно махнул рукой Хоусен.

\- На границах ходят слухи о юном рыцаре, собирающемся напасть на вас. Говорят, у него нет армии, но есть друзья, молва о которых дальше гор простирается – о силе их невиданной, красоте неописуемой и уме остром. Судачат, что идут они за принцессой нашей, вот какое дело, Ваше Величество.

\- И ради этого ты меня отвлекал? Думал, я сопляков каких-то испугаюсь?! Долой с глаз моих!

Гонец низко поклонился и покинул зал, бормоча извинения. Хоусен хмуро обвел взглядом оставшихся советников.

\- Еще желающие поделиться со мной «важной информацией» есть?

Все помолчали. Хоусен махнул рукой, отпуская их, а сам глубоко задумался. «Мельчаю я, теряю авторитет. Мальчишек каких-то должен бояться. А дальше что будет?»  
Не знал он еще, что вовсе не детей ему надо было страшиться, а захватчиков иностранных, да собственного начальника по безопасности. Но это уже совсем другая история.

 

***

**Бордель!AU**

Где-то в одном из отдаленных домов Ёшивары.

\- Абуто?

\- Капитан… Вам очень идут эти чулки.

\- А тебе совсем не идет кимоно.

\- Никак нет, капитан. Но, думаю, в этом как раз особый смысл.

\- И как, всяким извращенцам нравится?

\- Не жалуюсь, капитан. А вы?

\- Вот и я… не жалуюсь. Ну, и что мы теперь будем делать, Абуто?

\- Забудем об этой крайне неловкой ситуации?

\- Ага. Но ты, если что, заходи, до конца отпуска еще много времени.

\- Как я могу отказать вам, капитан?


End file.
